bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sosuka
Appearance Sosuka looks to be physically about 27 years old. She is reasonably tall and has long pink hair often held up in a ponytail. Her eyes are a grey colour, and she has tattoos on her face, with her left eye being damaged from a previous fight. She is a slender woman and always wears the correct uniform when on duty. but also wears brown wrist bands. When off duty she wears white clothing. Personality Sosuka is focused and determined, often forgetting about social etiquettes. In social situations she often quiet, yet not shy when the conversation calls for her own opinions. She is also quite analytical of others and enjoys time spent on her own. Sosuka also becomes loyal to superiors relatively quickly as she hates the feeling of betrayal. Free time is most likely taken up by reading or practicing various instruments, and keeping her wits sharp. Sosuka has an indifference to violence, not pushing for it, yet not resisting it when the moment calls. During battle she tries never to fight at full strength unless the situation dire and calls for it. Otherwise, she prefers to analyse the enemy and counter, as opposed to leading the charge History Sosuka was born in the rukongai to a relatively well off family. Her father was a rich trader, but was in denial about Sosuka as she was hungry, unlike the rest of the family. Not wanting to admit to himself truly that she had spiritual pressure, he would refuse to feed the baby. Her mother would sneak small tidbits of food to stop baby Sosuka from crying. When Sosuka grew to be a girl she began to learn the traders way. Her father would teach her how to talk to clients, and analyse their faces to see what the best offers for goods would be. Sosuka was never good at building a rapport with others, but quickly became gifted with the analytical abilty. She would also often steal food behind her fathers back, knowing he was ashamed of this trait she had. The father was now oblivious completely to Sosuka's spiritual pressure and had thought she had "grown out of it". One night when Sosuka was a young woman, hollows managed to raid the rukongai, taking several souls as nourishment. Sosuka herself was able to sense the malevolent energy nearby and warn her family. But it was too little too late. The hollows attacked, and before the shinigami turned up and fended off the hollow threat, the soul of Sosuka's mother was taken. Sosuka's father took a while to recover funds he lost the following months, devastated by the event. Sosuka herself was ashamed that she had not saved her mother. If she had become a shinigami, she could have saved her mother. Looking from her bedroom window to the seiretei, she knew then that as someone who possessed some reiatsu, it was her ~duty~ to become a shinigami. She told her father she was leaving; not to become a trader, but to become a shinigami. After the past events, her father acceptedand gave her his blessings, and off she went to join the ranks of the Gotei 13. Powers and Abilities Hado 1-14 Bakudo 1-14 Zanpakutō The blade has a black hilt and sheath, with a golden tsuba consisting of two T shapes. The sheath also has a light pink leather wrap incase it is needed to be carried over the shoulder. Statistics Trivia Plays 4 different instruments; Sanshin, Kokyu, Ryuteki and Hichiriki Quotes Common sense, anyone?